<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Brush of the Hand by niconebula</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29472411">Brush of the Hand</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/niconebula/pseuds/niconebula'>niconebula</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wonder Egg Priority (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Holding Hands, Short &amp; Sweet, rika has comphet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:41:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29472411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/niconebula/pseuds/niconebula</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the garden, Rika accidentally touches Momoe's hands and has trouble processing her (gay) feelings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kawai Rika/Sawaki Momoe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Brush of the Hand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I haven't written fanfiction in years! This is short but I hope it will suffice. I plan to make a follow up if/when the show gives us more interactions between the two of them.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She didn’t mean to.</p><p>It was funny; she was a tease. Rika found enjoyment in pushing other people’s buttons, in putting on a show to elicit a response. So when she first found out about Momoe’s little <em>predicament</em> in regards to her egg wards, she knew she had to play it up around her. She’s a tease - it was the special ‘Rika Kawai’ way of making a connection.</p><p>And she surely didn’t mean to enjoy it as much as she did.</p><p>But they were both girls, so it really didn’t matter. Momoe wasn’t a boy, and Rika was just joking around, and so you see it wasn’t that serious. Until now.</p><p>Having sat down on the soft picnic blanket laid out in the garden, Rika’s hand missed it’s trajectory, coming into contact with a warm - and equally soft - hand. It lasted for a fleeting moment; the slight brush of fingers against each other. It felt.. really nice. But she suddenly realized the presence of the other, and the predicament she may have gotten herself into. Rika’s gaze lifted up to meet the short-haired girl’s. She noticed Momoe’s gentle green eyes meet hers.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck.</em>
</p><p>Recoiling before she could process what just happened, Rika shoved her hand rather forcefully back into the pocket of her red varsity jacket, letting out an equally forced chuckle.</p><p>Momoe seemed less fazed. “Aha, sorry about that!” she said to Rika with a sheepish smile, lightly touching the side of her own cheek as was typical of her.</p><p>‘Of course’, Rika thought. Making it her fault, so quick to apologize, so quick to make her feel reassured once again.</p><p>“Ahaha, you’d better watch out next time,” Rika said back in a snap, giving a wink and sticking out her tongue. She gave Momoe a friendly jab in the shoulder, and they shared a short laugh, letting the awkwardness subside for the moment.</p><p>A quick recovery - it’s fine. She moved to lay down on the picnic blanket, making sure to keep her distance from the girl next to her. The sun was warm, the underground garden smelled sweet and a light breeze blew gently across everyone on the blanket. A light conversation took place in the background, something about a surreal sounding manga series Ai had just begun to read, with Neiru playfully scolding her for reading silly comics instead of real literature, and Momoe laughing along.</p><p>Rika was usually one to join in the conversation, if she didn’t start it herself in the first place, but today in a change of pace decided to keep her thoughts to herself.</p><p>‘Jeez, why did I have to be so embarrassed by that,’ she questioned internally. ‘It’s not like I meant to touch her hand. So why...’</p><p>Rika thought back to the stories Momoe was telling her and the others about her adventures in the egg world. The girls that fell in love with her so suddenly. But they all thought Momoe was a boy. Rika knew better, how could she have been so stupid to ignore what was right in front of her and let loose of her heart.</p><p>In the end, it was right that Momoe apologized. She shouldn’t have put her hand so close, not next to Rika who always found a way to invade people’s personal spaces. And especially not when she kept jokingly flirting with her. Momoe didn’t need to be so genuinely kind to everyone she met. And why did she have to put her arm around her the other day when they took a picture together? She was practically asking for it, Rika thought to herself.</p><p>The smell of flowers from the bushes behind washed over her senses as she took a deep breath in and began to relax once again. Rika caressed the petals of a small purple lilac between her fingers.</p><p>It was Momoe’s fault for looking so much like a boy, and tricking a girl like Rika into falling in love with her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>